Rain
by Gren44
Summary: Spike survived his battle with Vicious...barely. Faye and the rest of the Bebop crew are left to take care of him. This will eventually turn into an ActionRomance story FxS but as of now it's mostly drama. Enjoy!
1. Toe Nails and Shooting Stars

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters in this story, thankyou.   
  
Author's Note: Umm...hmm...if I ever finish this story I hope people like it. The story is named after my favorite song on Cowboy Bebop, Rain. This could be classified as a songfic, I might put the lyrics into the story gradually from chapter to chapter. Happy reading to all! This story will mostly be told in Faye's POV.  
  
~*~ Rain ~*~  
  
"beep, beep, BEEP!"  
  
"Uh....damnit Jet what to do you want," mumbled Faye as she flipped open her communicator. She had fallen asleep at the hospital. As she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, Faye looked at the clock on the wall, realizing what time it was. "Jet it's 2:00 in the morning where the hell are you!? Why don't you get your butt over here and watch the lunkhead, you know I hate hospitals!"  
  
"It's taken me longer than I thought to get this bounty. I won't be able to switch places with you for at least another hour or two," said Jet as he cruised over Mars in the Hammerhead, scanning the terrain for his bounty.   
  
"Hmph...Sounds like your losing your touch Jet. Are you sure you don't want big, bad Faye to come and save you?" said Faye mockingly.  
  
"Hey I'm not the one whinning about having to watch Spike. How hard can it be to watch someone who's in a coma?"  
  
The line went dead as Faye ended her com. link. Damn him, Jet sure knew how to press the wrong buttons. As tears welled up in her eyes, Faye stared at the body lying quietly on the hospital bed. Was it really my fault? He left, not me. He's the one who rejected me, I poured out my heart and all he did was walk away. The tears flowed freely now as she remembered finding Spike lying on that staircase, his blood pooling all around him, like a red carpet of death. I wonder how long he would have lasted if I hadn't reached him? Should I have let him die? After all, he clearly wanted to leave. Ha, alot of good it did to bring him here, now he's just 'partially' dead, he hasn't moved since we admitted him 2 months ago.   
  
I wonder how far in debt we really are. Those medical bills are draining the Bebop's savings, I don't think I can keep going on these million woolong bounty hunts. I've gotten 5 or 6 heads and we still can't keep the balance at zero. I don't think I've worked so hard to keep anyone alive before. I wouldn't work this hard to save my own life. But then again.....  
  
"beep, beep, BEEP!"  
  
"What do you want?" asked Faye, expecting to see Jet.  
  
"Ed wants to visit Faye Faye!" yelled Ed as she jumped up and down, making in the com. screen shake.   
  
Grrr....this girl is unbelievable. "Ed I've told you a million times, you have to watch the Bebop, it's important. And stop calling me Faye Faye! It's just Faye."   
  
"But Faye Faye, Edward's bored!"   
  
"Well whatda ya want me to do about it Ed?! Why don't you go teach Ein to cook, I'm sure anything's better than Jets cooking." mumbled Faye, getting sick of talking in circles.   
  
"But Faye Faye, Ed's hungry, no food, Ein ate it all!" whinned Edward who was now noticeably sprawled out on the couch.   
  
"-sigh- Ed I.......hey I've got an idea, why don't you call Jet and help him with his bounty, he can't find the bad guy." Faye said in her sickeningly sweet voice, she'd do anything to get Ed out of her hair, especially if it meant torturing Jet.   
  
"Really Faye Faye!? Ed can help, ED CAN HELP?!?!?"  
  
"Yeah, sure of course you can help." said Faye as she got out her chair and walked around Spike's bed toward the window.   
  
"Wooooaaaaahh! OKAY, Ed will help Jet person." shouted Ed as she jumped up and down again, excited to be of help. "Oh oh oh....Faye Faye???" questioned Ed.  
  
"What is it?" asked Faye, she wasn't even paying attention to Edward any more. She was now concentrating on the shooting star streaking across the sky above.   
  
"Edward wants Faye Faye to know she misses Faye Faye very much. She wants Faye Faye to come back to Bebop Bebop soon. Will Faye Faye come soon?"  
  
Upon hearing this Faye's concentration was broken, "Why would you want me to come back Ed, I never do anything anyway." She can't possibly miss me, that or she really is one weird child.  
  
"Ed and Ein have been on the Bebop. Alone for 3 WHOLE days! Ed wants to paint Faye Faye's toe nails again, FUN FUN Faye Faye!"  
  
Well now it makes sense, "Yeah I should be back soon Ed. The Redtail needs some repairs," and with that Faye ended the call. That girl really seems to care.......about my toe nails anyway. Easing back into her chair, Faye closed her eyes. I just wanted things to be different. 


	2. Bulls Eye, what luck!

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters in this story, thankyou.   
  
Author's Note: Umm...hmm...if I ever finish this story I hope people like it. The story is named after my favorite song on Cowboy Bebop, Rain. This could be classified as a songfic, I might put the lyrics into the story gradually from chapter to chapter. Happy reading to all! This story will mostly be told in Faye's POV.  
  
~*~ Rain ~*~  
  
Creeping slowly down the sullen hallways of the hospital, Jet quietly made his way to room 264. As he opened the door, Jet could see Faye's figure sitting on a chair next to Spike's bed. Hunched over, she rested her head on her arms, next to Spike's body. As he grew closer Jet could see Faye's face as she slept, it was tightly scrunched up into a frown. I don't think I've seen her smile once since Spike pulled this stunt. As he let out a long sigh and hung his shoulders in exhaustion, Jet whispered, "She needs to quit blaming herself. He chose his own destiny."   
  
"Hmm...-yawn-...you really need to stop talking to yourself like that, your bonsai might get jealous." replied Faye as she got up and stretched, "So how'd the hunting go? Tell me you got something. I hate coming up empty handed, especially in the morning."   
  
"I got it, all 6 million of it.."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed. I didn't think an old geezer like you could bring in that much. But I still can't believe I sat here all day yesterday for that." said Faye in a disgusted tone.  
  
Smirking Jet replied, "Well you could have left, I'm sure if Spike woke up he wouldn't expect you to be here anyway."  
  
"Yeah.....right." mumbled Faye as she turned away, so Jet wouldn't get the satisfaction of seeing her guilt.  
  
After a long silence that seemed to last an eternity, Jet walked over to Spike. Well at least you seem peaceful. You aught to be considering the dent your making in my pocket book. I'd do it again in a heart beat though.....the ship's not the same without ya. Faye's locked me out, I can't get anywhere near what she's really thinking and Ed......well she's Ed. I'd have to say the only good that's come of this one pal is the fact that Faye's actually working. I swear you've got some kinda hold on her. I don't understand why you had to leave, to this day I'm still puzzled.   
  
"I'm gone." said Faye harshly as she started to walk out the door.   
  
"Where do you think you're gonna go at 7 in the morning?" asked Jet, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I've gotta make some minor adjustments to the Redtail and check out where our next big bounty's gonna be. I'll be on the Bebop." And with that she left.  
  
"HEY! Hold on a second!" shouted Jet as he ran to stop the elevator doors from closing.  
  
"What do you want?!" now she was irritated.  
  
"We only need 2 million woolong for the medical bills and the docking fees, and 2 for repairs on the Bebop, so here's a million to do what you want with." Jet said in a somewhat fatherly tone.  
  
Somewhat surprised to be getting money for nothing Faye just stood there, staring at Jet. "Uh....thanks I think."  
  
"Well hurry up and get out of here. Waste your money fast cuz' we still need to get another bounty."  
  
"Okay but don't expect me to save any of it. By the way how was your phone call from Ed this morning?" Faye noted with a sly grin.  
  
"Oh it was great hehe, that's why I'm sending her with you for the day. She's gonna get food for the Bebop while you do your thing. You didn't actually think 'all' of that money was for you did you?" Jet replied in a casual tone.  
  
Wide eyed, Faye glared at Jet as he turned and let the elevator doors close behind him.   
  
Walking to the parking lot Faye found herself lost in thought. That smart ass, where does he get off asking me where I'm going and then sending me to babysit Ed!? But that's Jet for ya, alway the fatherly type. It's interesting how we all adapt when it's absolutely necessary, I don't think Jet and I have ever gotten along as well as we do now. Just then Faye's stomach growled, "Uh...I hope Ed was lying when she said there wasn't ANY food in the Bebop, I'm starving. I could really go for some bell peppers and beef right about now.....AH what am I saying!"   
  
Hopping into her ship, Faye changed her communication frequency to a police air wave native to Mars. "Okay who's the lastest loser on the block," she said to herself, "Here we go, a little action should get me fired up and back to normal again."   
  
'This just in, Carlos Regalta, age 35, wanted in 5 planetary systems for fraud, murder, grand theft auto, illegal arms dealing, and 23 accounts of sexual assault. This man is considered armed and dangerous, he's worth a whopping 8 million woolong!'   
Just then a picture of a tall, slender, but well built man appeared on the Redtail's screen. He had tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair tied in a low pony tail, a goatee, and a long scar that ran across his entire face.   
  
"Oh he's a looker, too bad I like money more than men." said Faye as she smirked at the screen and traced a huge 'X' over the picture with her finger. "Seems my shopping spree will have to be a short one."  
  
"Beep, BEEP....Who dares approach the Bebop Bebop muaahahahahaa!" commanded Ed in her deepest, most villainous voice.  
  
"Cut it out Ed, it's me! Just open the launch deck." said Faye, as she hovered over dock 10a where the Bebop had ever so remotely been stationed for the last 2 months.  
  
Climbing into the main living area of the Bebop, Faye noticed everything seemed quiet, something wasn't right. "Ed......Ein.....," whispered Faye as she scanned the area, no one not even that stupid computer was around. Faye took out her gun and crouched down waiting to fire on anything that moved.  
  
"YYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYY!" screeched a red haired blur that toppled Faye to the floor.  
  
"Ahhhhh get off me! What do you think you're doing!? ARE YOU CRAZY!" yelled Faye as she struggled to free herself from Ed's pin down.   
  
"Edward missed Faye Faye," said Ed as she quickly climbed off of Faye's stomach, giving her famous cat-like grin, "Edward wanted to surprise Faye Faye! Was Faye Faye surprised?!?!"  
  
Slowly regaining her composure Faye grasped her heart, that child nearly gave me a heart attack. Without reply Faye made her way to the kitchen. There's gotta be something to eat. As she opened the fridge Faye prayed to find a whole pile of food. Sadly all that was left was a small plum that seemed to be sickly ripe and mushy. "Uh it's just not my day."  
  
"Faye Faye did you bring Edward a present, Jet person said Faye Faye would!" inquired Ed who was now being followed by Ein, both poking their heads through the kitchen door way.  
  
"No Faye didn't bring you anything," said Faye unemotionally, her head still half way in the refridgerator. As Ed's face turned sour Faye turned around and continued, "but Jet did give Faye some money to spend and now we can go shopping. You need to get food for the ship first though, Jet's orders." Edward jumped with glee. Faye had to admit the thought of some new clothes and a chance to get Spike out of her mind even made her give a slight smile.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here, it's already 9 a.m. and I still need to find a lead on our lovely Mr. Regalta." and with that Faye locked the Bebop, and proceeded to walk down the bay, Ed and Ein close behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ed, take Ein and go to the market down the street. Buy us some food and meet me back here by 11:00.....understood?" asked Faye as she entrusted Ed with 30,000 woolongs.   
  
"Eyy, Eyy, Captain!" yelled Ed as she saluted Faye and ran down the street, Ein in toe, stretching her arms out like an airplane and making a slight humming noise.  
  
"What a nut case." Faye walked through the double doors behind her and looked at the store in awe. This is my time to shop, I need a new look. As she browsed through the clearance items she found a red halter top, much like her old, yellow one. "This looks about right." Placing the item over her arm she kept looking. "Maybe a new pair of blue jeans would get my mind off that stupid lunkhead," she mumbled as she admired a pair of white washed flares.   
  
After trying everything on Faye decided a belt was in order, to top off the look. As she scanned the belt section something caught her eye...someone was watching her from the display window outside. Turning around she came face to face with a man that seemed vaguely familar. Realizing he'd been caught staring the man turned and continued walking down the street. "Who the hell was that?" Dropping her clothes Faye made her way outside as quickly as possible but to her surprise the man was gone. "Well that was odd, why was he so familar?"   
  
"Vrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooommmmm!!!!" yelled Ed as she raced out of the grocery store, cart and all, including Ein in the baby seat ^_^. Screeching to a halt next to her, Ed smiled at Faye, "Edward did as Faye Faye said, look look Faye Faye food for Bebop Bebop!"  
  
"Uh good job.....I....I.....think." said Faye still puzzled by the incident in the shop. "What'd you buy?" Faye asked as she cautiously eyed the bags, expecting something to come flying out of them.  
  
"Edward bought Cheetos, mushrooms, broccoli, dog food, gummy worms, apples, bread, eggs, beef beef beef, milk and umm.......what else did Edward buy?" asked Ed as she scanned the cart, "OH Edward bought noodles!"   
  
"Eh...well I suppose it'll have to do, it's not like Jet gave us a list. Good job Ed."   
  
"Wheeee...Can Edward buy new games for Tomato with the rest of her money? Please Faye Faye PLEASE!" pleaded Ed with her puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Well.....I guess you...," Faye stopped as she heard gun fire from down the street. Out of no where the man from earlier came barreling down the sidewalk followed by a dozen police officers. As he pushed aside pedestrians and cursed under his breath, it was apparent that the man held a revolver in his right hand, ready to blast anything out of sight. As he ran by Faye looked at him curiously.   
  
Edward, seeing Faye's suspicious look asked eagerly, "Does Faye Faye know mister run away man huh, huh does she, does she?!"  
  
"He looks so famil....THAT'S CARLOS REGALTA!" Faye pointed in surprise. "I've gotta get to him before the cops do, he's worth too much to lose! Ed get back to the Bebop, NOW!"  
  
"But Faye Faye...."  
  
"If you do it I'll.....uh.....get you a sucker." Faye pleaded as she began running down the street.  
  
"Oky Doky! Yay Yay Yay, lets go Ein!"   
  
Ed and Ein took off toward the ship as Faye followed her prize. You're not getting away from me....what a stroke of luck that he'd be here! As Regalta turned into an alley the cops lost him but Faye knew exactly where he was, "Ha you're on the roof! What an amateur stunt."   
  
Climbing up the fire escape on the other side of the building Faye reached the top and could see Regalta admiring his handy work. Coming up behind him as quietly as possible Faye wrapped her arm around Regalta's neck and pushed her glock up against the back of his head, "I suggest you drop your gun, stay where you are, and not try anything funny or I'll blow your head off." She meant every word of it, this man meant nothing to her. Regalta slowly threw his gun to the ground.  
  
"Uh......oh it's just you. What do you want gorgeous, if it's a date your after...AHH," Regalta yelped in pain as Faye chocked him harder. Struggling to speak he continued, "you must be a bounty hunter, it's a shame...I 'was' really looking forward to meeting ya babe." And with that Regalta elbowed Faye, knocking the wind out of her.  
Faye shot at him twice but missed. Dodging her bullets Regalta flashed a knife that'd been hidden in his coat. He tried to lash out at her, but Faye easily deflected his attempts. She dealt a swift blow to his head with her foot but as she tried to deal a right hook Regalta dodged and stabbed her right in the side with the knife. Falling to the roof top, Faye winced in pain.   
  
"Sorry love, I couldn't let ya win, even if you are a girl." Regalta called out as he jumped off the roof.   
  
Staggering, Faye calmed herself and raced down the fire escape, running to the back of the building. SCREECH!!!---Turning in the direction of the sound Faye could see Regalta escaping on a motor cycle.   
  
"Damnit I lost him." As she cursed herself for being so ignorant, Faye realized where she was.......the docks. Ignoring the blinding pain in her side Faye ran as fast as she could to the Bebop. "EDWARD, OPEN THE HATCH I NEED THE REDTAIL NOW!"   
  
As the hatch opened Faye clutched her gun and hopped into the cockpit. Taking off, Faye raced in the direction she'd seen Regalta escape. That bastard's gonna pay for stabbing me, I want that bounty! Spike needs it.....and I need him.   
  
"There," Faye whispered as she spotted the motorcycle crossing the bay bridge, "Your mine!"   
  
Leveling the Redtail with the bridge Faye carefully opened the cockpit and aimed her gun at the motorcycle. "Enough rough housing young man, I can't play with you anymore." A shot rang out and Regalta's motorcycle skidded across the highway.   
  
Circling the wreck, Faye landed the Redtail and checked Regalta to make sure he was indeed still alive. Traffic had halted to stand still and people were now crowding around, waiting for something to be said. Faye pointed at Regalta and with a smug grin whispered, "Bulls Eye." 


	3. Cherry Bubbles Drifting on a Sea of Endl...

Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own any of the Cowboy Bebop characters in this story, thankyou.   
  
Author's Note: Umm...hmm...if I ever finish this story I hope people like it. The story is named after my favorite song on Cowboy Bebop, Rain. This could be classified as a songfic, I might put the lyrics into the story gradually from chapter to chapter. Happy reading to all! This story will mostly be told in Faye's POV.  
  
~*~ Rain ~*~  
  
I remember the day he left like it was yesterday. I stayed in my room for hours, I suppose it could've been days for all I know, but all I did was cry. He'd rejected me and chose to go chase his phantom, Julia. It was my fault. If I had just kept my distance and not gotten close to that Gowjo, I would have never felt this way, I wouldn't have met Julia, and I sure as hell wouldn't have given that message to Spike. But he did things to me that I thought no one could, because of him I remembered.   
  
"Thanks officer." ended Faye as she waltzed out of a nearby police station, 8 million woolong in hand. Now it's time for the best part of being a bounty hunter.....gloating. Jet'll be stunned.   
  
As she climbed back into the Redtail, Faye was given an agonizing reminder of what it cost to get her prize. Wincing in pain, Faye couldn't help but wish she'd kept a first aid kit in her ship. I don't have time for a stab wound, it'll have to wait. Flying into the next town, Faye parked in her usual spot and pushed button #5 on the hospital elevator, waiting anxiously to give Jet the surprise of his life.  
  
Walking with a slight spring, or maybe it was a limp, in her step, Faye got off the elevator and made her way into Spike's room. "Hey Jet you'll never guess.....," open mouthed, Faye stared at the image before her. There stood Jet by Spike's bed but the unusual part was the figure that sat next to him.  
  
"Yo." said a low, familar voice from the bed. Staggering back, away from the door, Faye fell into shock. Eyes filling up with tears, all of her images of Spike flooded back to her. Her last memory of him trickling through her mind, Faye's eye's turned cold as she blinked away tears. Without a word Faye turned and walked back towards the elevator, she needed to leave. Exiting the building, Faye ran down the street, tears running freely now. It was raining.  
  
  
*I don't feel a thing. And I stop remembering.  
The days are just like moments turned to hours.  
Mother used to say if you want you'll find a way.   
But mother never danced through fire showers.*  
  
  
Running until the pain was unbearable, Faye collapsed to the ground, she couldn't remember the last time she'd slept. Why? Why is he awake? I don't understand! I worked so hard to get here, to have him near me again, but now I don't want him, I can't face him. I hate him for leaving, that asshole just turned and walked away. We could have been more or so I thought. But I can't help but be pulled in by him, there's something about him, it's in his eyes.   
  
  
*Walk. In the rain. In the rain. In the rain. I walk in the rain, in the rain. Is it right or is it wrong?  
And is it here that I belong?*  
  
  
"I haven't been able to remember since he left," mumbled Faye, exhausted. I can't stay here......but I have no where else to go. Shit, just pull yourself together, he means nothing to you.   
  
Not believing what she just thought, Faye shook her head and let a low depressed laugh escape her lips. Pulling herself off the ground, Faye slowly walked back towards the Redtail. The rain beat harder as she grew closer.   
  
  
*I don't hear a sound, silent faces in the ground.   
The quiet screams but I refuse to listen.   
If there is a hell I'm sure this is how it smells.  
Wish this were a dream but no it isn't.*  
  
  
Making her way back to the docks, Faye landed the Redtail in the launch deck. Seeing the Hammerhead, Faye knew Jet had made it back as well. What am I going to say, 'sorry Jet I can't face Spike because I dwell on the past?' Ha, yeah right! I guess I'll go with the easiest approach, just say nothing.   
  
Entering the ship Faye saw Jet on the couch, watching tv. Regaining her composure Faye calmly walked up to him.   
  
"What the hell happened back there?" asked Jet in a puzzled tone.  
  
Setting the long forgotten bounty on the table Faye cooly said, "I got my man, 8 million, it's all here." Turning on her heel Faye tried to make a get away.  
  
"You know what I mean. And aren't you going to take your money?" Jet mentioned.  
  
Purposely avoiding his first statement Faye replied, "Keep it, you need it more than I do," as she walked down the hall toward her room.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean!? You never give anything away for free! Oh and if you were wondering Spike gets out of the hospital tomorrow!"   
  
"Sure, whatever." Faye closed her door and sprawled out on her bed, falling asleep before she hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Faye Faye!............Faye Faye!!!!...........Faye Faye WAKE UP!!!!!!!!" yelled Edward as she grabbed Faye by the shoulders and began shaking her.   
  
Slowly opening her emerald eyes Faye struggled to get her eyes to focus. "Uh what's wrong with me." Feeling a little light headed Faye layed back down.   
  
"FAYE FAYE!!!!!!!!" Edward screamed in annoyance.  
  
"Uh.......Ed what do you want, I'm not exactly in the mood." mumbled Faye as she spoke with her face shoved into her pillow.  
  
"Jet person says it's time for breakfast Faye Faye!"  
  
"Okay, okay I'll be there in a minute." said Faye. She finally rolled over and held her head, a pounding headache had formed within the 2 minutes she'd been awake and her stomach hurt like hell. Remembering the events of yesterday, Faye looked down to see a huge stain of blood on her sheets where her stomach had been. Geez I forgot to wrap that last night no wonder I feel like crap.  
  
As Ed bounced out of the room towards the kitchen Faye grabbed her red shirt and tied it around her waist to stop the bleeding. Slowly getting up she struggled to keep her balance. Walking past the living room, Faye made her way to the bathroom. "Now where's that stupid gauze?" said Faye as she fished through the Bebop's make-shift medicine cabinet. "There we go." Looking in the mirror Faye came face to face with her worst nightmare, a violet haired mess with blood shot eyes, runny mascara, smeared lipstick, and slightly damp clothes. "Eww...I look awful."   
  
Knocking on the bathroom door Jet yelled, "Faye get your butt out here and eat or Ed gets your share!!!!!"  
  
"She can have it, I'm not hungry."  
  
"Your loss."  
  
"Trust me, I doubt I'm missing out." said Faye in a sarcastic tone as she washed off the last of her makeup. After her 'medical session' in the bathroom Faye returned to her room for an hour or so, changing into an raggedy pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. As she put her hair into a high ponytail, she couldn't stop thinking about how she ran out of the hospital last night.  
  
I wonder what's going on out there, I don't hear Ed or Jet, usually they're as loud as hell. Opening her door Faye still didn't hear anything. Well this is weird. Suddenly she heard the hatch open and dismissed all of her questions. I bet Jet just went out to buy parts. Walking toward the living room Faye yelled, "So Jet what'd you buy?" After a long pause a voice was heard.  
  
"Well I really don't think I was for sale." said Spike as he climbed through the tiny entrance to the living room, giving a smug grin.   
  
A little taken back, Faye stared at him for a moment. Damnit say something, don't just stand there, he'll ridicule you for life if he thinks you're afraid of him. But what can I say? He'd laugh if I told him what I really feel. Well if I'm not going to say anything then I might as well leave. After a long sigh Faye turned around and left without a word, leaving Spike utterly confused as he stared after her.  
  
"What's her problem?" muttered Spike as he scratched the back of his head, with a cigarette halfway in his mouth.  
  
Just then Jet entered the room, his arms carrying a load of auto parts and the like, "Beats me, I asked her why she left the hospital so fast last night and all she did was ignore me," dropping the parts on the coffee table he continued, "but one thing I can say is there's more to her than meets the eye Spike, I wouldn't take her too lightly."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Maybe a long, hot bath is in order. I can't relax, not with 'him' back. A nice bubble bath might help. Coming out of my room I grab my towel and walk down the hall towards the bathroom. Crap, there he is, the green haired wonder, coming straight for me....that or he wants the bathroom too. Ohhhh no, I'm not gonna go through this routine again, he's the one who left us so he can wait his turn, it's my bathroom now and that's that. Making a mad dash for the door I grab the handle and lock myself in. I can see the look on his face right about now, I know he's mad but he deserves every bit of it, the bastard.   
  
Turning on the hot water full blast I pour my cherry scented bubble bath into the tub. Quietly easing into the warm solitude I immediately feel better. What can be better than a 'hot' bubble bath? It's just not the same when it's cold. I wonder if I've changed since Spike left, I don't feel different, just depressed. But Jet seems to take me more seriously now, and Ed.....well we've come along way, she's the closest thing to family I've got, still weird but definetly family.   
  
"Faye get out of the bathroom NOW!" yelled Spike as he pounded on the door.  
  
I haven't even been in here half an hour, gosh who the hell does he think he is!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about 10 minutes Spike gave up his fight for the bathroom and Faye fell asleep once more, surrounded by a warm blanket of bubbles and water.   
  
After nearly an hour and a half Spike had enough, as Jet peered down the hallway (taking a break from his bonsais) he could see Spike working his magic, picking the bathroom lock. As Faye slept soundly, Spike crept towards her, she's gonna pay for making me wait for her lazy ass to get out of the tub. With a conniving grin Spike layed his hand on top of Faye's head and shoved her down into the water.  
  
Waking up instantly, Faye opened her eyes only to see a world of endless blue. Panicking, Faye opened her mouth to scream but only succeeded in swallowing water, it was then she remembered......  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"But I don't want to leave! Please don't make me go dad!" screamed a young green eyed girl as doctors pulled her towards the chamber. "Daddy PLEASE!"  
  
As her mother silently cried, the girl's father watched in horror and sadness as the nurses enclosed his daughter in the cryogenic chamber. Too weak to fight, the girl could only watch as her parents made her leave them forever. Her injuries during their shuttle flight had left her completely helpless and would ultimately lead to her death. "Daddy don't make me leave, I want to be with you, please!" she sobbed as her parents left the room, no longer being able stand the sight of their only child being taken away from them.  
  
Standing silently in fear of what would come next, the girl clung to the back wall of the glass chamber. It was then that some kind of blue liquid began to fill the tank. Afraid of drowning, the girl beat at the glass pleading for the doctors to free her.   
  
"Don't worry Miss. Valentine. This will only take a moment dear, and when you awake you will be cured." assured the main doctor.  
  
"NO PLEASE!!!!" the girl screamed as the last pocket of air left the chamber and all that could be seen was blue.   
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
As her ears began to ring, Faye felt the force keeping her under the water lift. Leaning forward, Faye coughed up water as she rubbed her eyes free of the bubblebath.  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you. I told you to get out of the bathroom, you've been in here for an hour and a half. You're not the only one who lives here Faye." said Spike as he threw a towel over Faye's head so none of her was exposed to him.  
  
Clearing her mind, Faye couldn't believe what was happening. It can't be a coincidence, when he leaves I can't remember anything more about my past but once he shows up again it all comes flooding back. Still sitting in the tub with a towel draped over her head, Faye stared blankly at the water in front of her. It's so confusing. Slowly Faye climbed out of the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her. Spike, expecting Faye to blow up in his face was left wanting as Faye simply gathered her clothes off the ground and walked out of the room.  
  
"What's happened to you Faye? I, for once, don't understand." whispered Spike as he watched Faye walk down the hall. Turning around he shut the door behind him and began to take his shower.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gren44: Well what do you think????? I really whipped this chapter up fast, so I'm sorry if there are alot of errors. I finally put the first two verses (and the chorus) of the song "Rain" into the story. So did you hate it, love it, think it was boring???? I'd REALLY like some feed back, constructive criticism and ideas for the next chapter would be greatly appreciated, THANKS for reading!!!!!! 


End file.
